Ban
'''Bans '''are a type of punishment given to players who perform prohibited activities within the game, such as exploiting and duplication. Most bans are given by an automatic system added in the game. There are many different types of bans within the game. Each one of them are different from one another. ---- Duplication Ban Ban from duplication is one of the most common causes for being banned. Duplication usually cannot be detected by the game, so the player is typically not punished for the first few times they duplicate items. However, if massive amounts of duplicated items were produced by the player and was detected by the automated ban system, the player would be banned in this way. In very rare occasions during the Alpha Testing Stage, Defaultio used to join straight into the server with a duplicator, just to give them personally a ban. The reason why Defaultio did this is because he wanted to gain information about the various methods of duplication that duplicators used and try to fix them. Hacking Ban Ban from hacking and exploiting is another common cause of being banned. If the automated ban system detects the player hacking, it may kick them from the server with a warning, or it can ban them completely from the game. Building tools is one of the most causes of hacking bans. The game has an automated ban system when ever a person is detected with an item out of their authority. Although, it can be bypassed by simply resetting your character. During October of 2018, many users were getting banned, the message saying "You have been kicked from the game: Long chop!". The cause of this is using a remote cutting exploit to cut down trees from a distance. Money Limit Ban During the Alpha and Beta Testing Stage, exceeding the maximum money limit, which was $20M Money, can cause a player to be detected by the automated ban system, and be banned. This type of ban used to be common, due to the very high amount of exploiters and money duplicators in the community. This has been done as it is near impossible for a player to gain over $20 million Money through legitimate methods. However, after the Beta Testing Stage has finished, an other automatic system, that removes any more money of a player that has exceeded the maximum money limit, which is 20 million, was added, thus, making this ban no longer needed, and was eventually removed from the automated ban system code. Scamming Ban Being banned from scamming used to be quite common during the Alpha Testing Stage of the game. Back in the early phases of testing, there was still no automated ban system. Because of this, a player must report scamming to Defaultio himself through his social media. However, as implementing an automated ban system for scamming is very hard to make, and as the game slowly grew in popularity, Defaultio no longer accepted reports. Teleporting Ban Teleporting bans are very rare and there's a chance it never happened. Most of the time, it starts off as a kick. Then it can form into a ban. However, sometimes it is completely odd to get one of these kicks/bans. If you go from one place to another really fast (flinging, falling, etc.) sometimes the system thinks it's a teleport and kicks you. Baseplate Destroy Baseplate Destroys are very rare though with hackers can be common. To obtain the ban (why would you want to?) you simply had to use btools and do something to the baseplate. As you will already be banned for btools, this ban has really no purpose. Category:Help